The present disclosure relates to sheet feed apparatuses configured to feed sheets, and image forming apparatuses and image reading apparatuses including the sheet feed apparatuses.
To date, as a sheet feed apparatus for feeding sheets, a sheet feed apparatus mounted to an image forming apparatus has been known. The sheet feed apparatus feeds sheets contained in a sheet tray, one by one, in a sheet conveying direction. Each sheet passes through a separation nip portion formed between a sheet feed roller and a separation pad, and is conveyed downstream in the sheet conveying direction. The separation pad is urged by a spring member toward the sheet feed roller. When the sheet passes through the separation nip portion, abnormal sound is likely to occur due to vibration of the separation pad. In order to reduce occurrence of such abnormal sound, a technique has been known in which a vibration absorbing member is attached in the vicinity of a separation pad. In addition, a technique has been known in which a separation pad is supported by a support member, and is mountable/removable with respect to a sheet feed apparatus.